First Time
by alpha2nd2003
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Laika POV, shounenai LaikaxEnzan 4th ch up: Meet the Parents 2 Laika
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai and slight spoilers, but it doesn't go into details really. Also, I have yet to watch all of stream so some of it has been changed to the story's needs.

Author's note: Ummm, if you don't feel like reading it, that's okay, but I beg you to at least answer the question…at the bottom…it's been really bugging me, so if you know, please tell me!

First Time

The first time…

I met Ijuuin Enzan was at a Net Saviour conference. (1)

They were discussing the newest threat to the net: dark chips.

As I was taught in my training, I sized up all those who attended. At that point, the net saviour from Japan held no special interest to me.

The first time…

I became impressed with Ijuuin Enzan was at that same conference.

Some darkloids stupidly thought to attack the data gathered on the dark chips in order to prevent us from spoiling their plans.

As I said before, it was stupid of them because some of the world's best net ops were there.

Despite his youth, I was able to see Enzan battle just as good, if not better, than some of the officers. His sharp and calm mind as well as his quick reflexes proved to make him a formidable opponent. One worthy of the Sharro army.

The first time…

I held Ijuuin Enzan was after the incident in which Blues finally returned to the Net Saviours.

It was nothing intimate, or so I'd like to think, at the time. It's just that everyone was caring for Netto when Enzan looked just as injured, if not more. So I did not hesitate to go and pick his unconscious form up, making sure to grab his PET and carrying him to the waiting ambulance.

The first time…

I realized I had an attachment to Ijuuin Enzan was when Princess Pride came to Sharro.

When we were walking and talking I got a close look at her face. I had to hold in a gasp.

Her eyes. They looked almost exactly like his. Just as sharp and just as clear though perhaps not quite as deep.

It might also have been her name. If one word could be used to describe Enzan, as well as myself I suppose, it would be "proud." Not that he is arrogant or anything. He has every right to be proud. Even I think him to be quite an accomplished person, and that's saying something.

The mere fact that I was linking such small details to the IPC Vice President logically dictates that I obviously think about him too much. The question is why?

I couldn't put my finger on it at that time.

The first time…

I found out that I definitely…_felt_…something for Ijuuin Enzan is when Hikari hakase was kidnapped by that insane Regal.

I don't deny that when Enzan first called me, I was elated, though of course I didn't show it. And I won't deny that I was disappointed that it was a call only for a mission. But somehow it balanced out when I realized that it meant I would get to spend time with him.

It was that realization that hit me like a brick. Me? Just wanting to spend time with him? It couldn't be…

But it was…

It was the first time I realized I had a crush on Ijuuin Enzan.

The first time…

I felt a surge of jealously because of Ijuuin Enzan was again, when Hikari hakase was kidnapped.

Here we were fighting together against an army of mechas.

Here I was worrying about how many there were and that I would lose Enzan.

Here Enzan was worrying about Netto instead of me.

Although, I must say, that surge of jealousy was nothing compared to the envy I felt, but didn't show, after we defeated Duo.

I cannot believe the indecency those two girls had to play tug of war with Enzan like that the moment we returned to the lab.

Such a powerful hate I felt as I saw those girls hugging the dual-haired boy that I was able to discern that this was no simple crush.

It was the first time I realized I was in _love_ with Ijuuin Enzan.

The first time…

I kissed Ijuuin Enzan was purely on accident.

It was after Enzan, Netto, and I had dealt with Zoanoroid Plantman and Zoanoroid Sparkman.

After Rockman had been called away by Roll, Netto had left the conference room, saying something about curry. Hikari hakase, Meijin san, Manabe san soon followed after him.

I hadn't realized that Enzan was still present until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice asking me if I was alright.

I answered that I was fine but in truth I was still a little disoriented from the hit I received in the battle.

I felt Enzan step away and I moved to get up, only to trip and be caught by my fellow Net Saviour's smaller frame.

I guess I was a little more disoriented than I thought, and I came to believe this even more so when I realized that my lips happened to be connected to another pair of lips, namely Enzan's.

After a few seconds of shock, I quickly moved back and thanked whatever luck I had that Searchman and Blues had already gone into their sleep cycle so they didn't see what just occurred.

I composed myself and apologized with a low bow. When I looked up, Enzan was standing there, just touching his lips and I do believe I saw a slight blush.

He looked at me and told me it was okay, but clearly it was not since we were just standing there in an awkward silence.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and soon,

It was the first time I kissed Ijuuin Enzan intentionally.

And because there was a positive response,

It was the first time I was able to leave Japan without any regrets.

That is what I thought as I paused briefly after releasing Netto's hand and then reached out to meet Enzan's hand for a farewell handshake.

It was certainly the first time I left Japan with Ijuuin Enzan being more to me than just an ally and vice versa, but it definitely wouldn't be the last.

I would visit Japan again and again and again if only to see him in person.

1) QUESTION: Can somebody PLEASE tell me when Enzan and Laika actually meet? The only time I see the two together in Axess is in ep 49 where Laika is randomly there and randomly saying that he'll help Blues too or something. I just find that wouldn't be their first meeting because if it was and I was Enzan, I'd be like "Ummm…who are you?"

Anyways, if you know the answer please tell me! And thanks for reading if you read the whole thing through, I know it's bad but…LaikaXEnzan is just so fun!


	2. First Time Professing

Disclaimer: If I did own it…Laika and Enzan would have shown up more.

Thanks to the reviewers! I'm glad you liked it, but I checked and it wasn't on so I believe that that question shall forever remain a mystery…unless Rose listens to her plot bunny

Warnings: Shounen-ai (aka boys love) and slight OOC on Laika's part, but then again, we never know WHAT goes on in that boy's head. Besides, Laika CAN get really weird. Beast 17? Case in point.

First Time Professing…

Laika POV (At a sitting room in Scilabs)

Finally, a chance to visit Japan without having to worry about a mission to complete.

After all I've been through as a soldier and a net saviour, I finally get a vacation, and although I am devoted to Sharro completely…let's just say Japan has a certain "pull" of its own.

Namely a dual-hair colored "pull".

Yes, right now I should be spending time with that certain "pull"…that is if that certain "pull" wasn't being pulled away right now by a brown haired net saviour.

I almost growl at that.

Look at him! Clinging to Enzan like that and pulling him away to go "see" something. What does that _mean_ anyways? 'Hey Enzan, I want to show you something' he says and that gives him the right to practically throw himself of Enzan? And to make matters worse, the IPC vice president isn't even resisting!

Wait a minute. Not resisting?

Oh no….

It can't be…Him and Hikari? No way! I mean…I know we didn't explicitly say anything. It was just a kiss…but…doesn't that mean something? One doesn't just kiss someone on the lips without meaning anything…right?

I don't know what to do so the only thing I _can_ do is…ask for help.

"Oi, Sakurai." I choose her only because I have no desire to speak to the other two girls in the room…those evil evil girls know as Yaito and Annette.

"Eh? What is Laika?"

"Hypothetically speaking…if one were to kiss someone but not explicitly say anything and then see that person with someone else and the-"

"Erm. Stop right there. I don't quite get what you're saying, but it sounds to me like you have a love problem."

"I didn't say it was me" I say defensively and suppress a blush when I hear a "that means it him" whispered between the girls.

"Sooooooooooooo who's the lucky person that's gained Laika's, the cold-hearted soldier from Sharro, eye? Is it Priiiide?" Curse Ayano-Kouji with her big forehead.

"No. I know who it is!" Gah, what stupid guess will the red-head girl have. "It's NETTO!"

Simultaneously, I heard two protests. My own and Sakurai's. After Sakurai had calmed down from her…rant…I voiced my displeasure out loud "Netto? You're crazy. That kind of guy…" Pause. Not good, NOT GOOD.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm? So it doesn't bother you that it was a guy" once again, curse you Ayano-Kouji! And curse my luck.

"Awwwwwwwww, I think it's cute" Doubly curse you Annette!

"So who could it be?" No, not you too Sakurai, and I had thought somewhat highly of you…

"I know! It's Dekao!" …That Annette woman and her stupid ideas…

"Yea, it makes sense!"

"What! How in the world does that make sense Sakurai!"

"Oh, don't be so secretive Laika. I saw how you joked with him that time before we got sucked into Beyondard. It was very cuuuute."

I heard three simultaneous "awwwwwwwwwww"s and almost lost control at the ridiculousness of it all.

"But to get back at the problem, Laika, you have to say something!"

"Yea! If you don't, you'll let him slip out of your hands forever!"

"Forever?" at this point, I forgot all about Dekao, focusing only on the advice given to me.

"Yes! If you don't confirm a relationship, that person will move on!"

"So…what should I say?"

"It's obvious. Profess your love and say "I love you"!"

"And how can you be sure that that'll work?"

"You never know until you try!"

"Yea. Don't hesitate, you might not get another chance!"

Hmmmmm, I pondered the validity of their statements. Would it work? Would Enzan…stay with me if I said those words? Could I say those words?

"Look, Laika! Here's you're chance!"

"What?"

"Dekao! Laika has something to say to you!" Oh my god. Sometime during my contemplation that oaf walked in here and now those girls are…

"Dekao…"

I say the only thing that comes to mind

"..GET OUT!"

Bad move. Saying that and shoving Dekao out of the room only seemed to confirm the girls' suspicions and so it was by no means a coincidence that I was forced to sit next to Dekao at lunch.

Unfortunately all three of the girls were with us, but at least Enzan was back (though with Netto to my displeasure) and eating across from me.

Enzan…

What should I do?

Enzan's smart, but he's probably just as inexperienced with love as I am. So what does he think?

"Oi Laika! You're getting food all over your face! What the heck are you thinking about anyways?" I vaguely hear Netto say, but I'm too deep in thought to respond.

If I don't say anything, could I really lose him? There's no denying that there's some kind of connection between him and Netto.

Oh God.

There's a connection between Enzan and Netto.

It's no surprise. That kid is around Enzan almost 24/7!

And to add to it, he actually LIVES in Japan while I live in way-up-north Sharro!

I have to do it. I can't let Hikari take him away, I have to!

"ENZAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Silence.

So silent that one can hear the distinct "plop" of the piece of food that fell off Dekao's fork.

Oh. My. God.

I can feel it.

Feel everybody's eyes on me as they stare at me standing up and leaning slightly toward Enzan.

Oh. My. God.

Feel the blush of embarrassment flushing on my cheeks. Feel the rage held just in check as I curse the horrible idea of "professing one's love"

I also feel the need to bolt out of the cafeteria but before I do so, Enzan gets up.

I guess he had the same idea.

But instead of turning and running away, he leans toward me, gently cups my face, and licks a grain of rice off it.

"I love you too." He says.

Silence again. This time allowing the distinct "plop" of Dekao falling out his chair sound in the room.

And suddenly, as I look at Enzan sitting down, eating peacefully as if nothing happened, and the shocked faces around us (jealous too in Yaito's and Annette's case)…

it was the first time I realized that maybe professing one's love wasn't so horrible.

Alpha2nd: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I can't believe I just wrote this stupid thing! But it's fluff and oh so very LaikaxEnzan-ish. Plus, uncertain Laika is so much fun, I get the feeling that he would have a harder time with this than Enzan would.


	3. First Time: Meet the Parents

Many thanks to blues-lover and RandomRathFan for their views!

Disclaimer: Ummmmmmm who owns it again? Well…it certainly isn't me.

First Time: Meet the Parents

Laika POV

It was a few days, after the incident in which Enzan and I had "revealed" our relationship, when I first stepped into the Ijuuin Mansion.

Due to how our relationship was received by the others, we thought it best to have some time to ourselves. It's not as if we were hiding away because they despised us, well perhaps Yaito and Annette despise me, but that's for a different reason. No, there wasn't any hate, just shock, so Enzan and I decided to just give them space to ingest what they saw.

When I first stepped in the mansion I noted everything in my surroundings, from the color of the carpet to an estimate of the height of the ceiling, as per my training in the army.

I was indeed impressed. The interior of the mansion was a perfect fusion between classic and modern furnishing. The elegance and style matched Enzan very well.

But on the tour that Enzan gave me, to pass the time, I noticed more and more the emptiness and coldness that seemed to radiate from within the whole mansion. Such characteristics might be disconcerting for any other household, but from the home of the prominent businessmen of the Ijuuin family, I expected no less.

I lagged behind when a particular painting caught my eye. It was a large portrait of a very beautiful woman. In the painting, she was sitting down at a slight angle to my left with her hands resting on her legs. There was a table next to her with a vase that had a bouquet of white lilies. Casablancas I believe they're called.

This woman had long wavy white hair but from looking at the face, it was obvious that the color of the hair was no indication of age. She actually looked very young, especially with her bright blue eyes. It seemed that these gems were the only things in the mansion that actually emitted warmth.

After looking at her eyes, I continued to examine the rest of the portrait. She was also wearing a white dress, a gown I suppose. It matched her pale, but slightly pink complexion.

This woman, this beautiful woman surrounded by white, looked to me like those fairy tale beings: an ice maiden or snow princess.

When I first saw the portrait the very first word that came to my mind was "elegant" but as I continued to look at it, despite her strong eyes, "fragile" seemed to pop out at me too. She looked so small, so fragile, like glass. If one touched her even a little, it seemed like she would break.

"That's my mother"

The sudden vocalization surprised me a little, but my soldier instincts prevented me from startling. I simply looked back and saw Enzan gazing at the portrait nostalgically.

"Oh? She is very pretty"

"Yes. She was"

I didn't miss the past tense in there. It didn't really surprise me though, that the woman had passed. Because somehow I knew that if she were still alive, this mansion would be a lot more welcoming.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and I watched as Enzan moved closer to the portrait and raised his hand as if to touch it. He didn't though and just let his hand fall gently back to his side while he continued to look at his mother's portrait.

At that time, I was able to compare the two. He looked very much like her. Not that I'm saying Enzan looks like a girl, but he had the same deep blue eyes, same pale-pinkish complexion, and some of that white hair to top it off.

I was pulled out of my analysis when Enzan suddenly spoke again.

"She was a very weak person. Not mentally, but physically. She was ever since she was very young I've been told."

Ah, so she died of sickness. I was slightly relieved when I heard that. It was as if I felt that it would be tragic for this life to be ended in a gruesome way, like a car accident or something.

"I see" is all I said though.

I watched as Enzan gave one last longing look at the portrait and began to walk away. I followed and didn't talk about the Snow Princess. From Enzan's reactions, I could infer that she died when he was very young; hence it was best for me not to open such a wound with questions.

We walked in silence after that, Enzan pointed out various paintings or furniture and explained their history and such.

But then, Enzan paused in the hallway for a moment, and without even turning he said

"I think she would have liked you"

and continued to walk on.

I smiled slightly and didn't say anything more.

We didn't do a complete tour of the mansion. We decided that perhaps we would finish it another time and walked back to the entrance of the mansion.

To my surprise, a man in a black business suit stood at the landing, removing his shoes.

Looking at the pristine business suit and the brief case next to his feet, it wasn't difficult to guess who this man was.

It seemed that I finally had the chance to meet the elusive Shuuseki Ijuuin, President of the ever-growing IPC company.

He greeted Enzan with a nod of the head and Enzan returned it. He then looked at me and asked

"Enzan, who is this?" I almost winced at the harsh tone of his voice. Even the words of my commanding officers back in Sharro are gentler than this man's.

But instead of wincing, I answered his question with a salute and

"Laika of the Sharro Army and Net Saviors reporting" Old habits die hard.

"Huh. The army, hmm? This is much improvement from that childish boy I've seen you with before, Enzan." It was easy to tell that he was referring to Netto. From the distain in his voice when he said that, I could honestly say that he despised Netto.

It made me sort of mad, and I could tell that Enzan felt a little angry too, even though he didn't express anything on the outside.

"Please excuse us. We were just about to go to my office to finish some net savior reports"

Ijuuin-san just gave a nod of the head and we were on our way.

I knew we didn't have any reports to make so I was just glad that my Enzan was able to think of something so we could leave the presence of that man.

We actually went to his office though, had to keep up with the lie I suppose. Ijuuin-san didn't seem the type to appreciate deception.

So we just sat in the office, he in his office chair and me in a chair I moved to the other side of the desk. We chatted a little about nothing and everything, mainly some past missions. Neither of us were the talking type like Netto, so soon we had a comfortable that rested over us.

At one point, Enzan turned somewhat in his chair to look outside the large windows at landscape. I was reminded of that one of a kind portrait.

Enzan was just as beautiful as his mother. Again, I'm not feminizing him, but he really did look good.

So good in fact, that I just had to stand up,

Had lean over the desk,

Had to gently brush his hair from his eyes as he turned to face me with questioning eyes,

Had to cup his face and kiss those pale perfect lips of his.

So engrossed we were in the chaste kiss that both of us failed to notice as the door opened.

When we finally did notice as we parted and saw Ijuuin-san standing there wide-eyed with shock, I realized…

It was the first time I gave someone a heart attack. 1

End.

1. Okay, he didn't REALLY give Enzan's father a heart attack. It's just an expression to express the shock the man felt…and maybe rage. Heh, I know the line doesn't fit in well with the whole story but that was the one line I was dead set on putting in when I first started writing this. The chapter just sort of started turning serious somehow. But this story is supposed to be humor, so…

Alpha2nd: Not much LaikaxEnzan in this chapter, but at least they finally got their third kiss. And really, I have no idea what Enzan's mom looks like, it's a mystery like when Laika met Enzan, but Enzan's white hair had to come from somewhere…I don't think that he would bleach it. And he really looks nothing like his father, sooooooo...


	4. Meet the Parents 2

Yes, another stupid chapter

Reviewer response:

Random Irony: Wow! You changed your name. Cool. Yea, Ijuuin-san really needs that bashing. And I would've liked to see Enzan's mother too. Thanks for the review!

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Yes, so sad, Ms Ijuuin TT. And as for Mr. Ijuuin…that's what he gets for being a meanie head.

MysticalMizu: Thanks for reviewing! Hehheh, I'm glad you like the story even though you don't like shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Right, if I owned it, Laika and Enzan would show up a whole lot more.

Onwards!

Chapter 4: Meet the "Parents" 2 (Laika)

Laika POV

After the incident at the Ijuuin manor, I decided to…not set foot in there ever again.

Ijuuin-san more or less threatened to disown Enzan, and Enzan submitted to his wishes saying that he would never do such a thing as kissing a boy again.

I felt a twinge of pain hearing that, more pain than when Ijuuin glared at me with cold eyes and practically dragged and threw me out of the house, all the while yelling his head off at me. Something about "corrupting" his son.

When I saw Enzan the next day, at a nice little coffee shop this time, he apologized for his "old man's" behavior and told me to forget about what his father said.

"Don't worry about what he said, because when he's dead and gone, he won't be able to say anything about us." Were his exact words, I believe.

I'll admit that when I heard those words come out of Enzan's mouth, as nonchalant as he was, I felt warm inside. There was an implication there that Enzan wanted this to be a long term relationship.

But that was then, back in Japan.

And this is now, in Northern Sharro.

I don't know how he did it, but somehow, Enzan convinced his father to allow him to go to Sharro with me. Well, he probably did not mention the "with Laika" part, because then I'm positive that Ijuuin-san would have never let Enzan go.

We were touring the command center when my Uncle (1) found us.

I immediately saluted him, and he did so back.

I then stepped aside and introduced Enzan

"This is another net savior from Japan, Ijuuin Enzan and Enzan, this is my Uncle, the commander of this base."

"It's an honor to meet you" the young Ijuuin said to my Uncle holding out his hand, completely business-like.

I watched as my Uncle nodded in approval and reached out for the hand and shook it, "nice to meet you as well" He turned back to me, giving some glances between Enzan and I.

There was short silence, so I spoke up.

"I was just showing Enzan around the base, sir."

"Hm. That's fine, but if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you privately Laika."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Enzan who simply said "Would it be possible to take a look at your computer systems?" My Uncle nodded and Enzan bowed and walked away to ask one of the other soldiers about the systems we had at the base.

"Laika" I snapped my head back to face my Uncle, finally realizing that I had been staring at Enzan for a little too long. He gestured to the door that led to the hallway.

"Yes sir."

Only when we had left the command center and walked a little ways did my Uncle finally begin to speak.

"How was your trip to Japan?" He pulled me aside to ask me this?

"Fine, sir"

"Did you see Hikari Netto again?" I almost cringe at that name. No matter how many times I'm reassured that there's nothing between my Japanese net savior and that other one, I always feel a small surge of jealousy when I hear that name.

"Yes, sir" I was beginning to wonder what this casual interrogation was really about.

"You didn't cause any trouble, right?" A picture of Ijuuin-san's face contorted in rage flashed across my mind.

"No, sir"

"Good." He stopped walking. I stopped a little ways behind him, watching him questioningly. He seemed to be contemplating something. Maybe he would finally reveal his intentions for dragging me over here.

He resumed walking again and I followed the suit.

"Good." He repeated again. "Now here comes the real question…"

_Finally_ I thought. Once he cut to the chase, I could return to Enzan.

"Ahem…so…you…" I wondered why it was taking him so long to spit it out.

"So…you and Enzan, have you two _done_ anything yet?"

And that was the first time _I _had a heart attack.

(1)a. It's the Uncle, hence, parents is in quotations in the title.

(1)b. Okay, so I don't know if it's really his Uncle, but I think in the dub, they say he is…

(1)c. Okay, I also don't remember his name, and I couldn't something like Mr. (insert last name) because Laika doesn't seem to have a last name and anything I made up wouldn't sound right…so he remained "Uncle" or "him."

Alpha2nd: So in case you didn't get it…right on the spot Laika's Uncle figured out that there was something going on between the two. Seems like he's more perceptive than Ijuuin-san.


End file.
